


Markapoo w Star-Ass Worship

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Hekapoo deals with a new life without magic, by having Star and Marco eat her ass. Requested by anonymous





	Markapoo w Star-Ass Worship

Life comes at you fast. One minute, you sitting at a bar, waiting for your unavoidable death, when in a flash you find yourself in a dark place. Like completely devoid of light dark. And slimey. And smelly. Was she dead? Was this hell? She moved her body and kicked something.

“Ow. Who’s there?” 

She knew that voice. “Rhombulus?” Oh no, if Rhombulus here then this is hell. Hekapoo tried standing up, bashing her head on the ceiling. She gave it a push, opening the lid. The former High Magic Commission members found themselves washed in daylight. 

Hekapoo found herself looking at her siblings, kinda. Gone were the crystal headed snake armed man and the celestial body and skull head, and instead she found a buff guy with blonde curly hair, albeit with blue skin and a short stocky man. 

“Where are my arm snakes? And why do I holes in my face again?” 

Prime asked the more pressing question, “Where are we?” 

Hekapoo looked around. She saw the dumpster and the accompanying mini mart. In the distance she saw both the monster temple and butterfly castle as cars drove by. “It’s Earth, but Mewni. Like some kinda Merth. No, that name sounds terrible.”

“What happened?” 

“World’s must have fused now that all the magic’s gone.”

“What!?” 

“Yeah, Star was sick of all the bullshit and so was I, so I portaled her to the realm of magic, and boom. Magic’s gone. 

Rhombulus, clearly panicking, asked, “What are we going to do now?” 

Hekapoo began to walk way. “Pff, not my problem.” 

Prime was having none of Hekapoo’s sass. “You're trapped here too Helapoo. You helped Star cause this. This is your fault too. You’re in the same boat as us.” 

Without turning Hekapoo responded “Well, I got something you don’t have, hotness. I’ll be fine.” 

And she was. For five years, Hekapoo has been living perfectly fine. In that time she had reconnected with some old friends in some new and interesting ways. For example the now 20 year old Marco and Star were currently kissing her ass as they are were naked in a very large bed. 

“So, Marco, how does my ass feel?” 

“Ah soft, and warm.”

“How literial of you. I mean how does it feel-hey! Watch the teeth!”

Hekapoo’s attention was turned to the ex princess who had begun to lick Hekapoo’s fine booty. And Star was not shy about using teeth. “Sorry, your ass is just sooo good.” Star rubbed her cheek on to Hekapoo’s cheek. 

Hekapoo smiled. Her ass was good. “Okay Star, you may continue.” And she did. As did Marco. The two worked together, making the way toward the center of Hekapoo’s ass. Marco spreaded the soft, white ass cheek, reveal Hekapoo’s tart hole. The two lover’s gave her hole a good tonguing. Hekapoo felt’s Marco’s hard cock press up against her asshole. 

The Latino boy pushed himself into Hekapoo’s ass. Star cheered on as she watched her boyfriend rail on the former goddess’s booty. After a climax, Marco pulled out and Star went in. She hungrily ate the dripping cum from the asshole. 

An average night in Hekapoo’s new life.


End file.
